


Futuristic Bow Wow

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, business man harry, dog walker zayn, lots of dogs, normal person au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's moved to a new town, and he encounters Zayn, the guy who walks four dogs at a time. Zayn is pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuristic Bow Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In this story a dog is injured and needs surgery. If you are sensitive to that, this is your warning. Otherwise, hope you enjoy.
> 
> I came up with this in chat with Magdalyna, but it wasn't an rp, just me rattling on like a nut. But this is dedicated to them.

Harry was walking down the sidewalk in his new neighborhood. It was a pretty decent place, with nice wide sidewalks, and he liked it well enough, he supposed. It was a new city for him, since he left home, and it was alright. He liked walking around after work and seeing the houses, at least. 

When he turned left down Braden Street, he nearly collided with a pack of dogs. No, scratch that, a pack of dogs and a human walking them on leashes. The dogs were a bunch of different breeds and sizes, and the human was a lean, dark-eyed man with pink hair and a cigarette between his lips.

“Sorry,” the man mumbled, and off he and the dogs went, just like that. Harry watched them go, and then started walking again as the man and his pack went the opposite direction. This neighborhood might be a bit eccentric, he thought. He liked that idea.

After a while, Harry got used to Dog Guy.

He would see him walking at least four or five dogs a day, different ones. Only a tiny Papillion was the constant, and half the time Dog Guy carried that one in a carrier. How he managed to do that, walk three other dogs, and smoke, Harry couldn’t figure out. 

One time, when Harry was at an outdoor café doing some work on his laptop, Dog Guy came by and slipped a flyer under his computer. It was advocating for a new leash law, and by the time Harry stopped reading it and looked up, Dog Guy was gone. 

…

“So are you making any new friends?” Harry was talking to his mum on the phone, and he kind of fumbled an answer for a few minutes. He didn’t know what to say, but eventually he got around to “…no, not really. I haven’t met anyone.” Harry had been spending his time alone, figuring he needed the space. 

“Harry. Just because you had a bad breakup…” Harry tuned her out after that. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. Maybe moving to a new town was an extreme way of dealing with it, but he didn’t really care. He’d earned the right to make his own way, he figured. 

When he got off the phone, he sat there a minute and decided to look up things to do in his new town. There were classes, new things to learn, group therapy sessions, clubs and bars. The typical things you find in any town, Harry thought. There was a nice selection of art galleries as well. Not a bad start.

Then he watched porn on his computer until he fell asleep.

…

A week later, Harry saw the Dog Guy with a clipboard in his hand, no dogs with him, on the street a block down from Harry’s apartment. “Hey,” he said, and Harry was surprised into stopping by how deep his voice was. “I’ve got a petition here for a new dog park. Do ya mind signing it?” 

Harry took the pen he offered, and signed the petition. “What are you, a full-time dog activist or something?” He said, and the guy laughed, his pretty dark eyes crinkling up. He took the clipboard back and ran a hand through his hair.

“Kind of, more like a full time art student and part time dog activist,” he said. “Dog walking pays the bills, but I love ‘em. I try to make this city better for dogs, I guess. What about you?” 

“Oh,” Harry said. “I just moved here.” He groaned inwardly, that was not a great answer. Dog Guy didn’t seem to mind though, he just nodded. “What do you do for fun around here? I’ve just been working nonstop.”

“There’s a lot of good stuff, but honestly, I don’t go out much. I’ve got my studies, and I’m not really a clubgoer. So I can’t help you there. Um, I have to get some more signatures, so…” Harry nodded, and moved so he wasn’t standing in front of Dog Guy anymore. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Harry. I think I live close to you. What’s yours?” 

“Zayn,” he said, and then he winked at Harry, causing him to stumble as he tried to move down the sidewalk. “I’ll see you Harry.” 

“Uh, yeah. See you.” Zayn smirked and Harry just turned and walked away. Harry’s friends liked to say he was charming, but that seemed to have deserted him here. Oh well, it didn’t matter. He probably wouldn’t see Zayn again. 

…

Harry was wrong. He saw Zayn walking his dogs just two days later, with a cigarette stuck between his lips. “Hey,” he said, and Zayn paused, the dogs pulling at the leashes and then standing still. “Should you be smoking? I mean, around the dogs. That French bulldog looks like it would choke in a second.” 

Zayn moved the dog carrier in his hand so he could take the cigarette out as he squinted at Harry. After a long minute, he said “Ruthie’s pretty far down, and we’re outside. I don’t think it bothers her at all. And I can’t smoke in my apartment, so this is the only time I get to hardly.” 

“But doesn’t it look bad? To your clients I mean.” Harry figured he was probably red-faced, the way Zayn was staring him down with slight amusement. “Some of them don’t like it, I bet.”

“Some of them don’t, and then they go somewhere else. But the rest accept that I’m not smoking in confined spaces with their little darlings, and they keep paying me. Really, it works out well for everyone involved. Now if you’d excuse me, I need to be walking the dogs, not standing around with them, Unless you’d like to walk with me.” 

“I could walk with you,” Harry said, glad that he hadn’t offended Zayn to the point of him not wanting to talk anymore. “Sorry if I was offensive.” Zayn shrugged and he put the cigarette back in his mouth and shifted the carrier. The Papillion in the carrier stared at Harry through the mesh covering.

They chatted as Zayn walked his usual route. Harry did most of the talking, and Zayn made occasional comments. When they got back to Zayn’s apartment, he just said “Well, see you,” and went inside with the dogs. Harry waved, and then headed back home. At least now, he thought, he’d be able to tell his mum that he talked to someone.

…

Harry saw Zayn a few more times after that. He would see Zayn on the sidewalk, walking his clients for the day, and sometimes Harry would walk with him. Zayn didn’t seem to mind his company, but it didn’t seem like a big deal to him either.

Harry would sooner die of embarrassment than tell Zayn that often, he was the only non-work, non-service employee person he talked to all that day. That wouldn’t be fun conversation.

One evening, as the sun started to set behind the trees, Zayn stopped and blew out a lungfull of smoke. “Hey, you want to come back to mine, get a cup of tea? I should probably head back, Rustin had to go to the vet and he’s not feeling all that well. I’d like to keep talking to you though.”

“Um, sure,” Harry said, surprised, and Zayn smiled. He followed Zayn back to his apartment complex, and this time Zayn let him in, along with all the dogs. Harry watched as Zayn let them off the leashes, and they took off in all directions around his flat. 

Harry closed the door behind them and looked around. It was a nice space, with a few sparse furnishings (dark colored, to hide stains and scratches better) and a lot of nice paintings on the walls. Zayn went to the bathroom while Harry stared at one painting. When he came back, he said “You like that one?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said, nodding. It was graffiti-style, and the colors and the way it was composed was fascinating. “That must have cost you a lot, it’s amazing.”

“Didn’t cost me a thing, but painting it was a pain in the ass,” Zayn answered back, grinning when Harry turned to look at him. “Hey China-no,” Zayn said, and Harry looked down to see the Papillion chewing at his shoes. “Sorry, her manners aren’t that great sometimes.” He picked the little dog up, and she licked her chops and tried to look innocent. 

“No, it’s okay,” Harry said, and he took the tiny dog out of Zayn’s arms and held her. She sniffed his hand and waited expectantly. Harry sat down and put her in her lap, petting her tiny head. “Her name is China?” 

“Yeah, she’s the only dog here that belongs to me. If I had a house with a yard, I’d have all kinds of dogs, at least four. But China is my baby. I’ll make some tea, you sit there with her.” Zayn disappeared into the kitchen. 

Harry sat with China on his lap, scratching behind her ears. “You’re such a pretty little thing,” he cooed, as she sat there and looked smug. Another dog-medium sized, black fur-came by and sniffed Harry’s knee, but jumped back and barked when he tried to pet them. “Sorry,” he said to the dog, who moved out of reach and stared at him.

“Was that Daisy?” Zayn poked his head around the door frame. “Sorry, she’s afraid of most people. She’s spending days with me, her owner is trying to socialize her better. She loves other dogs, but she’s scared of people, especially men. It took a solid week of her coming here to stop barking and growling at me.”

“Weren’t you scared she would bite you?” Harry looked back at Daisy, who was now curled up in a comfortable position, but didn’t take her eyes off him. He began to feel uncomfortable, but he decided he would be sure not to crowd her. 

“I was a bit, but I’ve been bitten before. She didn’t really want to be aggressive, she was just scared.” Zayn went back to the kitchen, reappearing a minute later with two cups of tea. “I didn’t ask how you took it, so I just made it like mine, one sugar.” 

Harry took it. “That’s fine. I actually mostly just drink water. But you offered, so thanks.” China watched him sip the tea, and then nudged his other hand, wanting more pets. 

“I see China’s found a new victim,” Zayn said, approving. The French bulldog came over to him and Zayn petted her. “Be warned, she’s shameless about getting people to fuss over her. I love her though.” Harry scratched China’s ears.

“Yeah, she’s sweet.” Harry sipped more of his tea. It was good, and he looked over at Zayn. “I forgot what we were talking about.” 

“That’s okay, so did I,” Zayn said. “We can watch some TV if you like. I’ve got Breaking Bad on TiVo if you like it.” Zayn moved a bit closer, causing China to hop from Harry’s lap into Zayn’s. 

“Sure,” Harry said. He had not actually ever seen Breaking Bad, figuring it was too dark for him. But he wasn’t going to say no to the first person to try to befriend him since he got into town, at least not yet. So he got comfortable and sipped his tea while Zayn started up an episode. 

Two hours later, Harry had drank two cups of tea and learned much more about Breaking Bad than he had ever wanted to know. After the second cup of tea, he said “Okay Zayn, I think I should head back home. I have work tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me in, that was nice.”

“Okay sure,” Zayn said easily. “If you want to come back, you can text me. Want me to give you the number?” Harry nodded, not sure what to say. He hadn’t been expecting that. They exchanged numbers, and then Harry got up. Zayn opened the door for him, polite, and Harry caught China before she ran out the door. Harry walked back home. 

…

The next morning, Harry got a text from Zayn. It wasn’t a long one or anything, but Harry texted back, and he and Zayn kept up a conversation on and off throughout the day. When Harry left work and took the train, Zayn text him with **You should come by, we can watch TV if you want**.

 **OK** , Harry answered. Zayn sent him a smiley face, and just like that, Harry had somewhere to go after work. 

…

Harry’s second visit to Zayn’s place was a lot like his first one, except that Zayn ordered a pizza and there were some different dogs there. A few of the dog’s owners showed up while Harry was there, so Zayn had to go to the door a few times during the program. Harry didn’t mind.

When it was time for Harry to leave, Zayn put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I’ll see you soon,” Harry said.

“Yeah, come by whenever you want.” Then Zayn closed the door and Harry walked back to his flat, wishing it wasn’t so empty.

...

A couple of days later, Harry called Zayn. “Hey. What are you doing Saturday?”

“Same thing I do every Saturday. Come by my place and I’ll show you.” 

“Oh, okay. It’s not going to involve roller coasters, is it? I’m not a big fan.”

Zayn laughed. “I promise, it’s about the opposite of that.” 

“Okay then, what time?” Harry looked around his apartment, then looked in the fridge. He wasn’t hungry, but he might have a bowl of cereal, just to pass the time. 

“Get over at my place at eight, we have to be early. See you then.” 

…

Harry almost didn’t make it. He’d had a fight on the phone with a friend back home, and he wanted to just stay in and sleep. But he got up, showered, and showed up at Zayn’s with his hair still damp. “Hey,” he said, when Zayn opened the door.

“Hey.” Zayn looked fantastic, his hair freshly buzzed so most of the pink was gone. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and old jeans, and he handed Harry a travel cup full of tea. “Alright, we’re going to take the train a little bit, and I’ll show you where we’re going.” 

“Not going to tell me?” Harry sipped his tea, and Zayn just winked at him as he got China and put her in her carrier. Then they took off to catch the underground. It took about twenty-five minutes, then they walked down the block until Zayn stopped. 

Harry looked around, and it took a moment before he realized where they were. “It’s a shelter?”

“Yeah, I volunteer here every Saturday. It’s the closest no-kill shelter to where I live. I hope you feel like cleaning cages.” Harry looked down at his pants, and then shrugged. 

“Sure, I’m from the country, I don’t mind.” Harry had relatives that had rabbit hutches. He’d learned as a child not to get too attached to the rabbits. Zayn gave him a smile, and they went inside.

The shelter was brightly lit and loud, with dozens of dogs barking. It smelled like wee and poo, and Harry was glad he wasn’t wearing his good trousers. “So what do we do?” Harry asked Zayn, and Zayn pointed to a short-haired man about their age who was in the corner with another volunteer. The volunteer was on the shorter side, with spiky hair.

“That’s Liam, this is his place. He has me clean a few kennels and then play with the dogs that need socializing, I suppose he’ll have something like that for you. Is there anything you don’t really want to do?”

“I don’t suppose so,” Harry said. “I’ll ask Liam what he needs the most.” Harry walked over and said ‘Hey, I’m Harry. I’m here with Zayn, what do you need me to do?” 

Liam looked over at him, and the slight frown on his face changed to an shy smile. “I’m Liam. Do you prefer to work with dogs, cats, or other animals? We have a lot to choose form for today.” 

Secretly, Harry liked cats the best. But damned if he would admit to that this far into his friendship with Zayn. “Dogs or cats,” he said. He didn’t think he’d be any good at taking care of baby squirrels or something.

“I’ll send you to socialize some feral kittens. You have to get them used to people young. Here, follow Louis, he’ll show you where they are. They’re nice little things.” Harry nodded, and followed a slight, nice-looking man who just raised an eyebrow at him when he said hello.

“Alright, kittens are in here. Watch out for the white one, he gets crowded easily and likes to claw you. They all like to claw, but they’re little. I recommend talking to them a lot. Okay, I’ll check up on you later, good luck.” Harry waved, and looked at the little group of kittens. One of them-the white one, with beautiful blue eyes-hissed at him.

“Hi kitties,” he said. “I’m Harry. Do you want me to sing to you?” 

The white kitten hissed at him again. Harry decided to take that as a yes.

…

When Zayn found him later, he’d lost track of how long he’d been with the kittens. But there he was, smiling at Harry in the doorway while Harry held one tabby kitty, singing it a lullaby. “You are going to make such a good mum someday,” Zayn said, grinning. The tabby opened one eye when it heard Zayn’s voice, and then sneezed before going back to sleep.

“Shut up,” Harry said. “Did you have a good time with the dogs?” 

“I did. They were some half pitbull pups someone rescued from a drainage pipe. They’re nice little things. You liked the kitties?” 

Harry put the tabby down and stood up. “Most of them. That white one still hasn’t warmed to me.” He looked over at her, and she glared at him, but didn’t hiss. Maybe she was warming up, he just didn’t notice. 

“Come on then, let’s get something to eat. There’s a café I go to a lot, they’ve bought some of my paintings before. Do you want to?” 

“I guess so,” Harry says, smiling back. He leaves the kennel and Zayn shuts the door after him. They make it a few steps from the door when Zayn touches his arm. 

“Look.”

Harry looked, and he saw Liam. Behind him is the slight man with the hedgehog hair from earlier, and in front of Liam is a boy with blond-tipped hair and a big grin. He was handing Liam a water bottle, and the one behind him massaged Liam’s shoulders. Liam looked somewhat overwhelmed.

“That’s Niall and Louis,” Zayn said, in Harry’s ear. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up from the closeness. “Both of them are gone on Liam, but Liam has no bloody clue. So instead of getting mad at each other, they both try to make Liam’s life great, to spoil him. Poor Liam, he just thinks they’re mad.”

“Wow,” Harry said as they left the shelter. “They really aren’t fighting? Niall and Louis, I mean.” It seemed strange to him, after the shitshow that was his former relationship, that two people in love with the same person would just team up.

“Nope. I think they’ve even spent a few nights together, they’re bonded in their feelings about Liam. It’s unusual, but I don’t think it’s weird, exactly. The café is this way,” Zayn said, and they walked another block or so and there they were. 

Zayn bought Harry’s lunch for him-a cup of tomato soup and a half-sandwich. Zayn had a sandwich and smoked three cigarettes on the patio. They talked-“I really don’t know much about you”-Zayn had said. Harry tried to think of things to say about himself, other than “My boyfriend cheated on me so I moved over a hundred miles away.” That would be a downer. 

Instead he talked about the kind of music he liked, the fashion he enjoyed and would wear if he had an extra 50,000 quid lying around, and gossip from his job. Zayn talked about his art classes and how much he enjoyed them, but that it made things a bit tight, money-wise. Harry nodded along as he talked, watching Zayn’s eyes and the way he talked with his hands when he was really excited.

When they finished their lunch, Zayn said “Hey, want to come back to my place for a bit?” And since Harry had nothing else planned, he said yes. 

When they got there, Harry expected more time in front of the TV or being China’s petting servant. Instead, Zayn closed the door and put a hand on his side. “Okay?” he said, looking at Harry, his body closer than it had ever been before.

Harry wasn’t sure what all he was agreeing to, but he said “Yeah”. Zayn leaned in. The kiss was gentle, soft, not what Harry was expecting. He didn’t move at first, but when Zayn started to pull back, he put a hand on Zayn’s arm. Zayn made a pleased noise and kissed him again.

They kissed against the door for a long time, it seemed, the doorknob digging into Harry’s back as Zayn explored Harry’s mouth with his tongue. Then Zayn started walking backwards, pulling Harry with him, heading towards where Harry supposed Zayn’s bedroom was. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this, so soon. Zayn must have realized it, because he suddenly stopped. “Harry?” 

Harry looked at him, but he didn’t know what to say. Because the truth was, he did want Zayn. He’d been thinking about his eyes and his smile and his hands ever since they started talking. But at the same time…”I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I like you, but I don’t think I can right now.” 

“What’s the problem?” Zayn looked confused, and a bit crushed. “I didn’t mean to rush you Harry, I’m sorry.” Harry looked down, hating that he’d upset his new friend.

“I’m sorry. It’s me. I think you’re fantastic, and fit. But I’m going through some stuff right now.” The words ‘I had a bad breakup’ were still stuck in his mouth. “I can go if you want.” 

“Would you want to stay, even if we didn’t fuck?” Harry looked back up at Zayn. “I don’t know what to do here, Harry, I thought you knew today was a date. But I suppose you didn’t. If you don’t want me that way, I suppose that’s all right.”

“But…” Harry reached and took one of Zayn’s graceful hands. “I like you. I just don’t know what I want now. I moved here to get away from things. I guess that was a bad idea.” 

“Things,” Zayn repeated, staring at Harry. He looked angry now, a bit. “Like relationship things?” Harry nodded, and felt a sharp stab of shame. 

There was a long pause. “Okay,” Zayn said. “Maybe you should go home for now. I’ll talk to you later.” Harry nodded, and turned on numb legs towards the door. Zayn didn’t stop him or say anything as he left. 

…

Zayn didn’t call or text Harry back. For the next few days, Harry went to work and home like a zombie, unable to feel anything but a numb sadness. He’d made exactly one friend since he came here, and now that friend was done with him. 

Harry wanted to tell his mum everything that had happened, but instead he ignored her calls, not wanting to bring it up. He stayed inside his flat, not wanting to run into Zayn. He couldn’t see him right then, even though part of him was saying that he should try to see Zayn, to make things right. But he couldn’t.

…

A few more days later, Harry was woken up by his phone. 

“Harry.” 

Harry blinked at his phone. “What time is it?” He knew it was Zayn, but he didn’t know why he was suddenly calling him.

“You have to come here. I’m at the emergency vet, something’s wrong with China. Please come, none of my friends can.” 

“China’s sick?” That got Harry to sit up, rubbing a hand over his face. “Okay, tell me where it is. I’ll be there soon as I can.” He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Zayn, but right now that didn’t matter. 

It took him longer than he wanted to get to the vet’s office. He took a cab, since he couldn’t wait around for trains. When he got there, he saw Zayn sitting on a plastic chair, looking shell-shocked. “Zayn? What happened?” 

Zayn stood up and took a few shaky steps towards Harry before grabbing him in a hug. “I don’t know, she started throwing up, she hasn’t eaten, I don’t know what it is. Maybe she’s poisoned. I keep all my cleaning supplies where she can’t reach them. I don’t understand.” Zayn tried to swallow a sob, and Harry hugged him harder. “Thank you for coming.” 

“I’m sorry. Yeah, of course I’m here.” He saw Zayn wince at that. “Hey, you had a good reason to not want to talk to me. But it’s not important now. We’ll talk about it later. We just have to wait for word on China.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn said, and he sat back down. He was rocking back and forth, and Harry knew that he probably wanted a cigarette. Harry put a hand on Zayn’s knee and he settled down. “Thanks for coming,” Zayn said, voice hoarse. “I’m not ready to lose my baby now.”

“They’re working on it, shhh, just hold on.” They sat in silence until a woman in scrubs came up. Zayn shot out of his chair. Harry stood next to him, waiting. 

“Hi, are you Zayn?” Zayn nodded, and the vet continued. “It looks like China has swallowed some string or something else, and it might be blocking her intestines. We can do surgery on her if you want, but it might be expensive. Do you want to go ahead with that option?” 

Harry saw the hesitation on Zayn’s face then, and knew he didn’t have the money to save China. So he said “I can pay for it. Put it on my card. Just see if you can save her, I know it’s not easy.” Zayn turned to look at him, and Harry didn’t know what to say to him, he just proffered his credit card. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Zayn said when the vet had left them alone again. 

“I wanted to, though,” Harry said back. “I don’t blame you for not calling me. I should’ve called you, but I figured you had good reason not to talk to me.” 

“I don’t know if I had a good reason. I think I just got scared.” Harry nodded, because he did too. “I thought you knew I liked you. I don’t just invite anyone over to my house, you know? But we’d just met, so I guess you didn’t.”

“No, guess not,” Harry said. “I left my hometown after I caught my boyfriend in bed with one of his work chums. That was a few months ago. I wasn’t looking for anything, so I guess I didn’t see the signs. I’m sorry about that. But I’ll tell you this, I looked forward to seeing you even when you were just the guy who walked dogs in my neighborhood.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said, and he wiped at his eyes. “I hope that they can save her. I’d miss her so much. I’ve had her ever since I moved on my own. She really is like my baby.” 

“I hope so too. I don’t want you to be sad. You were the first person to be nice to me in this town.” Zayn smiled then, just barely, and Harry leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder until the vet told them that the surgeon had been called and they would try to fix China tomorrow. 

“You two should go home for the night, we have China on pain meds and some solution for dehydration. The surgeon is on call, so he’ll come here to do it.” 

“What time?” Zayn said, staring almost through the vet.

“eight am. Soon as we can.” 

“All right.” Zayn stood up and got his cigarettes out. “Harry, are you coming with me?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “’Course.” He walked out with Zayn, and they took the train back to their neighborhood, silent most of the way.

Harry slept in Zayn’s bed with him that night, both of them holding on to each other. Zayn woke up several times in the night, and each time Harry rubbed down Zayn’s back, whispering to him, trying to soothe him. Each time, Zayn would drop back to sleep, and Harry would follow him, but later each time.

They woke up at seven am. Zayn put on some tea and Harry fixed eggs and toast for both of them. Zayn ignored his eggs, only nibbling on the toast when Harry chided him. Then they got dressed and took the train back.

The morning front desk person was surprised to see them. “She won’t be able to leave today if surgery is successful, you don’t have to be here,” she said to Zayn. Zayn sighed. 

“We’d like to be here,” Harry said. “We’ll be right over there, no trouble.” The lady nodded and they sat back down. Zayn took Harry’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Are you sure you can stay with me?” Zayn said. “Do you have work today?” 

“I told them I had an emergency,” Harry said. “What about your classes?” 

Zayn looked up at Harry from where he’d been staring at the floor. “Same. I can make my classes up, I hope.” Then he looked down. “I didn’t know she was eating the strings from her rope toy. I’m supposed to catch things like that.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Harry said, but Zayn shook his head. They lapsed back into silence. For the next few hours, they waited, with breaks for Zayn to go outside and smoke. After what seemed like forever, a vet came to speak to them. 

“We can’t be entirely sure, but we think we’ve gotten all of the string,” she said. “It was difficult surgery, since she’s so small. But she’s alive and we’re just waiting for her to wake up. We’re going to need to hold her for a couple of days for observation. Do you want her moved to your regular vet’s office?” 

“When she’s well enough, yes,” Zayn said, and looked over at Harry. “It’s closer, and I know them there.” Harry squeezed Zayn’s hand, understanding. “Can I see her?”

“She’s still knocked out,” the vet said. “And we had to shave some of her fur. But yes, if you want to.” Zayn went back to the operating room, and then paused at the door until Harry caught up with him. 

China did look pitiful, half-shaved and knocked out, but Zayn held his hand out. “Maybe she can still smell me, know that I’m here,” he said, and Harry moved closer to him, his hand brushing Zayn’s. 

After a few minutes, China opened her eyes, and slowly she seemed to understand that they were there. “Hey there little girl,” Zayn crooned, and China thumped her tail. Then the vet’s assistant came to take her to a cage. 

“I wish I remembered to bring her favorite squeaky toy,” Zayn said when they went back up front. “I’m sure she’d like that.” They stood by the door, and Harry could see he wasn’t sure if he should go home.

“She’s still pretty out of it,” Harry said. “You can go home and bring it back later when she’s more lucid.” 

“Yeah,” he said. They left, taking the train back to Zayn’s, and when they got to Zayn’s, he pulled Harry into a hug. “Thank you for coming,” he said. “I couldn’t have stood it, being there alone. And thanks for not making fun of me or saying she’s just a dog.” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Harry said, a bit offended. “You told me she was your baby.” He hugged Zayn back, and they stood there like that for a while. “Where’s all the others?” Harry said. “Did you tell your clients?” 

“Yeah, I texted them all and said China was very sick. They were all understanding, they know how I feel about her.” Zayn ran his hand down Harry’s side, and he kissed Zayn’s jaw. “I like you,” Zayn said, quiet. “That okay?” 

“Sure,” Harry answered without thinking, and then he saw Zayn’s wounded expression. “Sorry, sorry. I mean, I like you too. Things are still hard for me, but I do like you.” Zayn kissed him then, a brief one, and then he went back to the kitchen. 

Zayn got some tea on and they had a cuppa, not saying much. Zayn was obviously tired, and after their tea Zayn stumbled back towards his bedroom. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Zayn said, but Harry just went and got in bed with him.

It was like last night. They slept together, but touched and kissed when sleep left them. Harry wanted Zayn, sure he did, but he liked the easygoing intimacy that this brought them. 

Later, they got up and Zayn got China’s little squeaky frog, and went to check on her. He’d gotten a text telling him that China had been sent to her regular vet, so Zayn went there, leaving Harry alone. 

Harry puttered around the house while Zayn was gone. Zayn’s kitchen was cluttered, so he ran a load of dishes and cleaned the counters. When Zayn got back without China, Harry was making a soup out of whatever Harry could find in his fridge. 

“Hey, thanks,” Zayn said. “She’s doing better, they’re keeping her for a couple of days for observation.”

“Not a problem,” Harry said, and he poked at some of the veggies in the soup with his spoon. “You’re not vegetarian, are you?” Zayn shook his head. “Why not?”

“I was when I was younger, even vegan sometimes. But I kept getting sick. Some people thrive on it, but I don’t. It’s not for me. So now I try to only eat meat from humanely treated animals. I actually know a farmer, he sets me up with some. I don’t have the freezer space for half a cow, though.”

“Nope, that would be a lot at once.” Harry got the tea kettle going. “I try to eat healthy, but when I’m around you we always wind up getting pizza. I’m going to have to start cooking more.” 

“Yeah, don’t let my bad habits rub off on you,” Zayn said. He put a hand on Harry’s back, rubbing it. 

They kept talking as the soup got ready, and then ate it with some good lavish and lots of hot tea. Finally, Harry had to get up. “Text me tomorrow, I want updates on China. And I’ll come back, if you want me to. But I have work tomorrow, so…” 

“Okay. Go home and rest, I’ll let you know when I know something.” Zayn stood up and moved in. The kiss was soft, Zayn’s hand cupping his jaw, and then he moved back. “Go home,” Zayn said again, and Harry nodded, hoping Zayn would be okay. 

The walk home seemed longer than normal, Harry’s head full of thoughts about Zayn and China. When he got home he called his mum and let her nag at him for not being in touch in so long. Then he called Gemma, same thing. Then he got out the guitar he had started taking lessons on and then stopped when he moved. He played until his fingers hurt, then played until it was time for bed.

The next day he woke up to a text. _China’s still in the vet’s, will be for 1 more day_ Harry answered it, then went to take a shower and get ready for work. They texted each other a bit during Harry’s commute. 

When he got home, he stopped by his house, changed clothes and grabbed a banana, and then walked over to Zayn’s. When Zayn opened the door, there was some noise. “Hey,” Zayn said. “My friends came by, you okay with that?”

“Sure,” Harry said, and Zayn let him in. There were a couple of guys in tank tops and sweats in the living room, and Zayn introduced him to Danny and Ant, brothers. “Hey, I’m Harry,’ he said, and the two looked at each other. Harry’s posh-ish accent hadn’t slid by them. But they said hello politely and went back to scratching some of Zayn’s dog clients behind the ears. Harry sat down and Ruthie came over to him, sniffing his shoe. He scratched her ears, and her squishy face smiled at him.

They wound up getting some takeout and watching action movies. It was a laddish night in, which Harry didn’t mind at all. Zayn kept him involved in the conversation so he didn’t feel like the odd man out. After a few hours, Danny and Ant left. Ant waved at Harry on the way out.

When they were gone, Zayn sat by Harry. “Thanks for meeting my friends. I don’t get to see them enough, and I didn’t know they were coming over, they wanted to surprise me when they found out about China. Was that okay?” 

“Sure,” Harry said. “Course it was, it was nice meeting them. The only person I know in this town is you, so it’s good to meet new people.” He didn’t think either of them were that interested in being friends with him, but they didn’t seem to dislike him.

“I told them about you,” Zayn said, and Harry tried not to let his mouth drop open. “I let them know you would probably be by. They were glad I had someone with me. I could never find anyone to date in the old neighborhood. I wasn’t the only gay person in my community, it just felt like it.” 

“Are we dating?” That probably wasn’t what Harry was supposed to take from that, and from the frown on Zayn’s face, he didn’t think so either. “Sorry. But, that’s great that you told them. I’m glad I mean enough to you that you had to explain me.” 

Zayn came in slowly, giving Harry time to stop him. Harry didn’t, and Zayn kissed him gently, then pulled back. “I’d like to date you, if it’s not too soon,” Zayn said. “You’ve been with me through this, and it means a lot. Oh, and the vet said she was doing better last time I called.”

“Are you calling every hour?” Zayn laughed, his face squinching up. 

“Just a couple of times a day, I promise.” Then Zayn got up, because one of his clients was at the door. Also, a beagle mix was trying to pee in the corner. After a few minutes, the beagle was reunited with its person, and Zayn was back on the couch with him. “Do you have to go home now?” 

Harry looked at his phone. “I guess so,” he said. He kissed Zayn goodbye, putting a hand on Zayn’s thigh, and it was a while before he could convince himself to go ahead and go. Zayn waved from the doorway as he walked down the street. 

…

The next day, he got a text from Zayn while he was at work. It was an hour before he could take it, but it read _I got her! She’s on pain meds but she’s okay. Come see us when u get home_.

 _Of course_ , Harry texted back, then went back to his work. When he was done, he took a cab to get to Zayn’s place more quickly. Zayn answered when he knocked, pulling him into a hug. 

“Hey, come on in. She’s in her crate. She’s kind of out of it.” 

Harry followed Zayn in, and sure enough, China was in a tiny crate on the floor, bleary-eyed and chewing on a piece of rawhide. She had a tiny cone on, and looked pretty grumpy. They kneeled on the floor. “Hey China,” he cooed. “Harry came by to see you.” China thumped her tail in response, but didn’t move when Harry opened the door so he could pet her. “See, she’s pretty slow-moving.”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “She looks good though.” China licked his hand, and wagged her tail again. Harry moved his hand, turned and gave Zayn a kiss. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Zayn said back. Harry stood up and Zayn moved with him, pulling him into his arms when they were standing in front of the crate. Zayn moved Harry over to the couch, kissing him. Zayn let Harry lay back down and then he hovered over him, kissing him more. Harry touched his tongue to Zayn’s, and felt him rub over Harry’s stomach. 

“You feel good,” Zayn whispered and Harry moaned in response. “Do ya want to go back to my room? There’s more room there. If that’s what you want to do.”

“Yeah, okay.” Zayn got up and held his hand out for Harry, who took it and let Zayn lead him back. When they got there, Zayn started taking off his clothes, and Harry did as well, thinking that he wouldn’t look as good next to Zayn. Zayn didn’t seem to care, though, moving towards Harry as soon as he could. 

Zayn pulled him in, and Harry slid his arms down Zayn’s back. Zayn’s skin was hot, and Harry pressed a kiss to his chest. There was a tattoo there of a woman’s lips, and Harry decided he wouldn’t ask. Zayn was with him right now, that’s all that was important. 

Zayn let go then, and got on the bed. “Okay?” He said, and Harry nodded. He got in and Zayn pulled him in. “What do you like?” 

“Just everything normal,” Harry said, then caught himself. “Sorry, that sounds rude. Um, blowjobs, fucking. I’ll bottom or top, I like both.” It made him nervous to talk about it. He’d been with his ex for so long, they were past the negotiating stage. 

“Okay,” Zayn said. “I do like kink sometimes, but we can talk about that later. I won’t do anything you’re not interested in. But for now, I’ll blow you. You have a gorgeous dick.” Zayn grinned at him, and Harry rolled on his back. “That’s it,” Zayn said, and he slid down so he was right in front of Harry’s cock. 

“Uh,” Harry said when Zayn licked over the head, sucking softly. Harry tried to get his hand in Zayn’s hair, but it was close-cropped this week, and his fingers slipped between the strands. Harry squeezef Zayn’s shoulder instead and Zayn gave his cock a little lick in response. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long Zayn was at it, but it didn’t seem too long before Harry was pushing at Zayn’s shoulder. “Come on, about to come, come on…” Zayn didn’t pull off though, and Harry came in Zayn’s mouth, Harry whimpering. 

After a minute, Zayn moved from where he was up to lie next to Harry. Harry looked over at him, and Zayn smiled. “Mind returning the favor?” He said, kissing Harry while running a hand through his curls. 

“I don’t mind,” Harry said, sliding down. Zayn’s body was fantastic, so he kissed his way down. He traced some of Zayn’s tattoos with his tongue as Zayn squirmed and giggled. Harry looked up and Zayn tugged on his curls.

“Come on, get on with it,” he said, but he was clearly teasing. Harry could hear it in his voice. But Harry decided to have some mercy and moved down to Zayn’s cock. It was big, cut, and Harry got his mouth around it. The weight on his tongue was nice, and he sucked gently over the head, making Zayn swear.

Harry had only really gotten started when China started whimpering again. Zayn immediately sat upright, and tugged slightly on Harry’s curls until he pulled off. “Hold on, I’ll be right back,” he said, and then he was gone to see about China. Harry flopped on his back, waiting.

About five minutes later, Zayn was back, cock flaccid and looking apologetic. “I’m sorry. She was hurting so I gave her the pain medications. She’s sleeping now. We can start again if you want.” Zayn got into bed with Harry, and Harry snuggled up with him. “No?”

“Yes, I just wanted to kiss you again first.” That got him a giggle, and Harry kissed Zayn again before getting some of the nearby lube and using it to help wank Zayn off, kissing him the whole while. Zayn groaned when he came, and Harry let go of his cock, still kissing him. 

After a minute, he got up and went to Zayn’s bathroom. He washed his hands and face, and then came back with a flannel. Zayn was already almost asleep, but he opened his eyes when Harry cleaned him off. “Fuck that’s cold. You should have waited for the water to heat up.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. “Do you want me to stay the night? It’s not very late.” 

“Yeah, if you want to. I’m actually kind of hungry, let’s order some pizza and eat it in here.”

“Okay,” Harry said. Zayn smiled and kissed him on the nose, then got his phone and put in the order. Harry rolled on his side, and smiled to himself. Moving away seemed to have been a good idea after all.


End file.
